sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
S'rahnia
Darth S'rahnia Roderick, (Formerly Kalmari), is a Sith Pureblood currently serving the Imperium as Lord Empress and wife to Emperor Arestenax. S'rahnia has been described as quiet, cold, and heartless by many of the Imperium's soldiers. She has little patience for those who are unable to follow orders or feel that they are above them. Most who dissobey her often pay for it with their lives. S'rahnia desires nothing but a glorious future, for both her family and her husband's empire. She plans on creating a galaxy that falls completely and permanently under sith control. Early Life "''You serve me now. Everything you've ever loved and cherished I have erased. Your sweet mother, your pathetic father. Let that amulet you wear remind you what I have taken. And that scar on your cheek, remind you of what I have left to destroy." ''- Lord Severance. S'rahnia was adopted trained by Lord Severance after he murdered her father at the end of their long Kaggath. He took her in as one final insult to his most hated rival. All she had left to remember her father by, was an amulet that she made from his lightsaber crystal. S'rahnia was quickly trained in the art of assassination and deception, and though she spent most of her time plotting her master's demise, she served him as a personal assassin and body gaurd. Killing in her master's name, and protecting him and all he possesed. When she turned 22 years of age she finally challenged her master to combat, aboard his dreadnaught "The Silence". The duel was the most challenging of her life, she poured all of her hatred for him, her fear of him, and in the end severed the lord's head from his body and claimed his dreadnaught as her own. The Sith Imperium S'rahnia was brought into the Imperium after her rejection by the Dark Council, to join them. The Imperium, however, recognized that she was strong and deserving of such an honor. So, Darth Willerick offered her the rank of High Councilor and head of the Ministry of Expansion and DIplomacy, to which she gladly accepted. S'rahnia loyaly served the Imperium on Dromund Kaas, as an ambassador within the Imperium embassy. She handled the processing defectors and also kept constant watch on the Empire's activities on the planet. She also, ocassionally, worked with Grand Moff Alette Drayton. Using her skills of assassination and deception to help strengthen her new empire. S'rahnia acted as the Princess Consort to Lord Emperor Arestenax, after confessing her love for him. Empress Darth S'rahnia, eventually, married Emperor Arestenax on the Imperium capital world Voss. Following the wedding ceremony, Arestenax coronated S'rahnia and named her "Lord Empress and Imperial Consort of the Sith Imperium and Dark Lord of the Sith." As Empress, S'rahnia rules alongside her husband and acts as a second voice in Imperial matters. If the Emperor is not present, S'rahnia acts as the Imperium's leader and rules the Imperium in her husband's absence. S'rahnia works to strengthen her new empire and lead it to victory in its campaigns against, both, the Hutt Cartel and Galactic Republic. As wife to the Lord Emperor, S'rahnia is now the step-mother of Princesses Vindictiva and Ama'cee. She has also had two children with Arestenax, Prince Willerick and Princess Amavii, the children are twins. Category:Inactive Personnel